Le paradoxe de Zénon
by Wayya
Summary: Gen, Oneshot. Spoilers à partir du chapitre 53 du manga. « Ton frère est un humain très intéressant, tu sais ? Il est prêt à donner plus que sa vie pour toi ! Ça le rend tellement prévisible ! »


Notes : A l'origine, cette fic avait été écrite comme un one-shot pour un anniversaire. Cependant, j'aime bien cette situation et j'ai quelques idées pour la développer, donc… C'est peut-être en fait le prologue d'une fic plus longue qui sera écrite un jour. On verra bien. Attention aux **spoilers** si vous n'avez pas lu le manga au moins jusqu'au chapitre 53.

**

* * *

****Le Paradoxe de Zénon**

La Porte se referma dans un lourd grondement. Elle resta là encore quelques instant, flottant dans les airs, avant de miroiter comme un mirage et de se fondre dans le néant ambiant. Immobile, Al fixa l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

Son frère l'avait retrouvé ! Bon, il était reparti aussitôt, mais… il allait revenir, et cette fois ils quitteraient cet étrange endroit tous les deux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'attendre… encore un peu… juste un tout petit peu… Le temps se brouillait ici, mais il devait être prisonnier depuis une durée plutôt longue, à voir combien son frère avait changé.

Al s'apprêtait à revenir à sa position habituelle, assis face à sa propre Porte, quand il entendit de nouveau du bruit dans son dos. Mais cette fois, il ne se retourna même pas. Le maître des lieux avait une sorte de _présence_, une aura écrasante qui se propageait autour de lui et assaillait son interlocuteur. Al avait détesté la Vérité au premier regard.

Sa silhouette avait beau être humaine, tout le reste montrait clairement une appartenance à un autre plan de compréhension. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une de ses formes parmi d'autres, d'ailleurs. Une parodie d'humain. A laquelle les membres de chair n'arrangeaient rien. Au fond de lui, Al avait la conviction de connaître leur propriétaire précédent, et il avait soigneusement évité d'interroger la créature à leur sujet et d'attarder son regard sur eux. Il doutait fort que le reste du corps ait une quelconque réalité physique, mais à choisir, Al aurait préféré croupir dans cet endroit encore un sacré bon moment plutôt que d'essayer de toucher la Vérité.

Depuis son arrivée, la Vérité lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois, et ils avaient discuté. Non, il serait plus juste de dire que Al avait posé des questions sur sa situation, et que la créature s'était contentée de répondre par des bouts de phrases énigmatiques sans queue ni tête. Au bout de tout ce temps, il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien appris, ni ce qui était arrivé exactement, à lui et à son frère, ni ce qu'était cet endroit et, plus important, comment en sortir. La panique qu'il avait éprouvée au début avait fini par disparaître, et ce fut d'un ton las qu'il accueillit la créature.

« Vous… Si vous espériez piéger mon frère, c'est raté. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire du mal. Il n'y a que ce qui est offert en sacrifice qui reste ici. Comme toi, par exemple. »

Ça, Al l'avait compris tout seul. Le prix à payer pour ramener leur mère à la vie avait été trop lourd pour eux. Il s'était senti happé par la Porte, les mains noires le tiraient, le traînait, il se sentait partir en morceaux… et puis il avait perdu une part de lui-même qui avait réussi à rester de l'autre côté. Comment un corps sans âme pouvait continuer à penser, cela le dépassait. Il devait sûrement exister un lien ténu entre lui et ce qui restait des frères Elric derrière la Porte.

En revanche, il lui était difficile de ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées. Il dut faire un effort pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les paroles de la Vérité ; il était toujours aussi impossible de lire la moindre expression sur son visage, mais sa voix vibrait d'excitation. « Ton frère est un humain très intéressant, tu sais ? Il est prêt à donner plus que sa vie pour toi ! Ça le rend tellement prévisible ! Prends-lui sa mère et il offre son frère. Prends-lui son frère et il offre son bras… Et maintenant qu'il a essayé la Pierre Philosophale, les choses vont devenir encore plus intéressantes ! »

Al sentit son cœur chavirer. La créature était beaucoup plus loquace que d'habitude… Il devait se passer quelque chose… La Pierre Philosophale, un objet avec un pouvoir phénoménal… « Grand frère saura utiliser la Pierre avec précaution, » dit-il pour se rassurer. Mais à la seconde où il prononçait ses mots, il s'aperçut que même lui n'y croyait pas.

« Bien sûr que non. Elle va lui donner une illusion de puissance qui va le rendre imprudent et le pousser à faire des erreurs. A voir trop gros pour ses petites capacités d'humains. Lui qui croit avoir son destin en main… Il ne fait courir à sa perte. A chaque fois qu'il perd une chose, il en sacrifie une autre pour la récupérer. Et ainsi de suite. Ça ne finira jamais, ou alors quand il n'aura plus rien à offrir. Au final, le seul qui y gagne, » et à la grande horreur de Al, un sourire menaçant se dessina sur le visage de la créature, « c'est moi. »

Le regard de Al se porta malgré lui vers les membres de chair de son interlocuteur. Ils faisaient écho à son mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de croître. « Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? »

Haussement d'épaules. « Parce qu'on s'ennuie terriblement, ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Menteur. » Al s'étonna de son propre calme. « Vous attendez quelque chose de moi. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais vous voulez vous servir de moi pour faire du mal à mon frère. » Il crispa les poings. « Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

« Voilà qui promet d'être encore plus intéressant. »


End file.
